Sin
by Terendel
Summary: Songfic about betrayal of love and revenge


Sin By Soulwindow (aka Terendel)  
  
Disclaimers: Lyrics and music belong to Trent Reznor. DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. However, this plot belongs to me.  
  
Pairing: I think you can figure it out.  
  
Rating: R for language and content. This one is kinda dark, fangirls and boys. You have been warned.  
  
Sin  
  
--You give me the reason You give me control I gave you my Purity My Purity you stole--  
  
Damn it! You were the one who taught me about making love. Before you it was just sex. Stuff it in and hump 'til I come. And who the fuck cared what the slot thought or felt? Man. Woman. I didn't care. They were all the same to me.  
  
But then there was you. And you showed me another way. You showed me that sex was about gentleness, touching instead of dominating.  
  
Oh that didn't stop you from having to start with a bit of domination. I confess that I still get a warm glow in my cock when I remember how you first beat the crap out of me and then threw me down and fucked me until I howled.  
  
But then you gave me back control and showed me how to make love. I honestly can't remember how many times you took me that night and how many times I took you.  
  
You took everything away from me. My pride. My birthright. All that had mattered to me. And I didn't care anymore. What you gave me in return would have been cheap at twice the price.  
  
But there is a reason why they tell the buyer to beware.  
  
--Did you think I wouldn't recognize this compromise Am I just too stupid to realize Stale incense, old sweat and lies, lies, lies--  
  
When I first saw you with the other, I didn't think anything of it. After all, the foolish ningens are always hanging around you, and even on you. So that's all I thought it was.  
  
And that night was so very sweet.  
  
How stupid could I have been? Was that just a way to distract me? Well it worked for a while.  
  
Until I saw the kiss. After that I could no longer fool myself into thinking it was anything else.  
  
When I asked you about it, you just gave me that baka grin (which never fooled me, by the way), put your hand behind your head and said it wasn't like that at all.  
  
As if I don't know lip-locked when I see it. And don't forget my keen senses. I know the odor of stale sweat. And stale cum. I know that one very well.  
  
So it's not enough to betray me? You have to add lies as well?  
  
--It comes down to this Your kiss Your fist And your strain It gets under my skin Within--  
  
But I'm ashamed to admit that I was able to ignore it for a time. I couldn't stay away from you for long. Not when you know how to kiss me like that. Enough to make me forget everything except slamming into you (or you into me) as hard and often as possible.  
  
But you became more obvious about it. What were you trying to do the day you walked by me and all your ningen friends, arm in arm with...him? I'll never forgive you for subjecting me to looks of pity from your baka friends. At least the Namek had the decency to look embarrassed, glare at the both of you and walk away. The blue-haired bitch looked like she wanted to hug me or something. Shudder.  
  
You should have known that I couldn't have taken it forever. I'm not known for my thick skin, and that was more than enough to get under it.  
  
Didn't you know I'd eventually do something about it? I don't just give up on what I've marked as mine.  
  
--Take in the extent of my sin You give me the anger You give me the nerve--  
  
I left your side that night, having left enough of me inside you to keep you sated and senseless for a long time. I planned for someone to die that night, and I didn't plan on it being me.  
  
It was far too easy. The weakling didn't have a fucking chance. I should know. I did plenty of that to him before I left him a shattered ruin. Just before delivering the final blow, I decided there was more poetic justice in leaving him like that. He'd never stand anyone, not even you, having him again.  
  
--Carry out the sentence I get what I deserve I'm just an effigy to be defaced To be disgraced--  
  
I knew that you wouldn't ignore my blatant invasion of your territory. I hadn't. Why should I expect any less of you?  
  
But never did I expect what you did do.  
  
Popping in like that. With a senzu. I guess I'd been ready for that. But not the Dragonballs. Or how you used the Dragon when the senzu didn't work.  
  
Three simple wishes. Oh, Kami. Who would have dreamed that three simple wishes could be so devastating?  
  
To put him back to normal. To make him forget what had happened. To make me never able to do again what I had done.  
  
--Your need for me has been replaced And if I can't have everything well then just give me a taste--  
  
Who would have thought Shen Long had such a sense of humor? I could have handled not being able to touch him or something like that. But no. That would have been too easy.  
  
So now you are back with the harpy that is your wife. You forgave me. Something about knowing that my pride was so strong that I saw passion where there was merely friendship. To this day I don't know whether you meant me or him. Or both.  
  
You still call me friend. We still spar. Touching you in battle is nothing like touching in passion, but it's all I have left to me.  
  
As for passion, my nights are filled with the other. The Dragon was right. I can't ever do to him what I did.  
  
You see, I love him too much now to ever hurt him again.  
  
Fini 


End file.
